


On The Back of Their Minds

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Gen, Ghazul/Ganda if you squint hard enough, but I wanna jump on that, does the ship even exist we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 19:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: What Ghazul and Ganda think of each other





	On The Back of Their Minds

**Author's Note:**

> In a sea of good fics, there are bad ones, and I'm here to deliver the bad ones because hahaha I don't even know what I'm doing
> 
> Unbeta'ed because I, too, like to live dangerously

He smelled of expensive perfume and aftershave. Ganda wouldn’t dare to ask what brand he wore because he knew the younger man would only reply with a sly smirk and sarcastic answer. That, and he wouldn’t be able to afford it anyway, nor to pull it off like him.

Ganda had never seen Ghazul smiled. Well, he had, but it wasn’t really the kind of smile Ganda wanted to see. Most of the time, Ghazul’s smile was more like a grin full of mockery. Ganda had always wondered what his genuine smile would look like.

Ghazul was always so calm and cold. His words were sharp and his tone was condescending. His figure stood still and full of dignity. Most notably, his expression was unreadable. Ganda sometimes wondered, though, what was beneath all that. Was there an insecure man building up his defenses by acting high and mighty, or Ghazul was just simply like that.

To him, Ghazul was a walking mystery. What was he really up to, what was on his mind, what he was like as a person, none of it really made sense in his head. All Ganda really could get from him was that Ghazul was a suave man with a silver tongue, and that Pengkor trusted him a whole lot.

Since the first time Ganda had met him, he always had the feeling the younger man had his own plan up his sleeves, but every damn time he was with him, he found himself somewhat _afraid_.

Ganda rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and threw a nervous look to Ghazul again. The younger man didn’t say a word, he only nodded and that prove to be enough for Ganda to lift up his hammer and started his work.

Even underneath the suit and tie, Ghazul could clearly tell Ganda had a toned body. He was the boss of the thugs, after all, it would make sense for him to have a well built figure. That made Ghazul felt better for using him as his own lackey—not that he ever felt bad about it anyway. Still, it was fun for him to check out Ganda’s figure every once in a while when he was at work.

Ghazul never bothered to care about anything or anyone in his life unless it would benefit him. The same thing was with Ganda. At the beginning Ghazul was content that he found a person to use. Turned out Ganda was more than that, he was also a fun toy to play with.

Ganda was a man with two face. With the other senates, he always acted menacing and threatening. He could easily intimidate anyone in the senate with his figure and firm expression. But whenever Pengkor was around, he changed, as if he shrunk into half his size. Ganda followed him around without question, his tone low like a whisper and sometimes Ghazul could hear his voice shaking whenever he spoke.

It was also how it was when it was just the two of them. Ganda never dared to speak up to him, nor to look at him in the eyes. Ghazul could push him to his edge as he pleased and somehow Ganda never dared to push back. He was like a meek little puppy. It was adorable, to say the least.

Since the first time Ghazul had met him, he always had a feeling Ganda would be the perfect tool to use, and every damn time he was with him, he found himself even more _intrigued_.


End file.
